Para siempre
by Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1
Summary: La historia cuenta, que hace muchos años la princesa Moanna escapo hacia el mundo de la superficie curiosa de lo todo lo que ahi habia. Pero, casi nadie sabe que esa historia esta mal; pues ha sufrido de cambios al ser narrada de boca en boca con el paso de los años. Pocos recuerdan el verdadero motivo por el que la princesa se fue. Entre ellos, un fauno que ha esperado su regreso.


Había terminado la primera prueba. No se esperaba terminar cubierta de lodo y mucho menos arruinar el vestido que su madre le había hecho, pero al menos tenía una razón para todo eso; aunque aún asi dudaba que le creyeran si les decía que había salvado un árbol mágico de haber muerto por culpa de un gran sapo.

Termino de lavarse, asegurándose de no dejar ningún residuo de suciedad en ella. Se colocó el pijama y a hurtadillas salía para dejarse guiar por el hada hacia el laberinto. Estaba emocionada por contarle al fauno que había completado su primera misión. Aunque también impaciente, quería preguntarle para que era esa llave.

Empezó a bajar las escaleras y vio a su alrededor en busca del fauno. Pero no lo vio. En su lugar, sus ojos vieron aquella piedra central en donde estaban tallados tres personas. Se acercó sin miedo y pasó sus manos por los detalles de la pequeña mujer y el bebé. Al hacerlo, un extraño sentimiento de tristeza se posiciono en su pecho. No sabía la razón, pero de pronto se sintió decaída y sola.

Todo eso se esfumo de su mente cuando vio al hada en su nueva forma y escucho un ruido a sus espaldas. Se giró con rapidez y se encontró con el fauno, quien al parecer estaba comiendo algo que parecía… ¿carne, tal vez?

—Hola— lo saludo con timidez. Levanto la llave y se la mostro con la esperanza de estar un paso más cerca de su hogar —. He traído la llave.

—Ese soy yo— dijo ignorando lo que acababa de decirle. Miro atrás de ella y se topó con la piedra que hace poco estaba viendo. Ya fijándose bien, era cierto lo que él decía. Podía reconocer sus cuernos —, y la niña sois vos.

— ¿Y el bebé? — inquirió.

Al preguntarle eso, lo noto algo inquieto; incluso había dejado de comer. En vez de contestarle le dijo lo mismo que ella ya había dicho hace poco, que tenía la llave. Decidio ignorar todo eso por el momento, tal vez no era nada y ella se lo estaba imaginando todo.

La inquieta fue ella cuando, después de que él le diera la tiza, empezó a acariciarle el rostro con lentitud y firmeza.

—Pronto pasearemos por los siete patios concéntricos de vuestro palacio— lo noto bastante feliz, incluso emocionado cuando le había dicho eso.

Recordó lo que Mercedes le había dicho de los faunos y lo que pasaba entre ambos casi desde que había llegado. ¿Acaso debía desconfiar de él? Quién sabe. Pero por el momento solo debía concentrarse en hacer su segunda prueba. Ojala esta fuera menos sucia que la anterior.

Tantas cosas habían pasado ya.

Había dejado morir a dos de sus hadas por desobedecer al fauno. Había perdido su única oportunidad para volver a casa. Su madre había muerto durante la labor de parto. Y Vidal la había encerrado en su habitación después de haberla atrapado escapando junto a Mercedes; sin contar que la había abofeteado e insultado.

Estaba destruida. Estaba sola. Y lo peor de todo, es que de alguna manera que sentía que era su culpa. Todo.

Se sorprendió mucho al ver de nuevo al hada y al fauno en su habitación. En ese instante no le importo las dudas que tenía con él hace días, y tampoco que aún no supiera como era que lograba entrar sin que nadie lo descubriera. Nada de eso le interesaba. Lo único importante es que estaba ahí. Se levantó y corrió hacia el para abrazarlo con fuerza; se sintió aún mejor y con más ganas de llorar cuando lo sintió corresponder sin demora.

Ciegamente, miedosa de volver a perder todo y quedarse sola de nuevo, acepto acatar sus órdenes al pie de la letra para demostrar que no se había vuelto mortal y que merecía ir a casa.

—Recoged a vuestro hermano…y traédmelo al laberinto, lo antes posible, alteza.

Eso le pareció raro, pero al intentar saber más la silencio. Solo le dio más tiza para que pudiera escapar y se fue ocultándose en las sombras como siempre.

No tardo en ponerse a trabajar. Esa noche seria la luna llena. Ya no había espacio para errores. Lo único que quería, era regresar a casa y ya no sufrir nunca más.

Llego con su hermano al laberinto y luego de correr sin rumbo fijo, vio como la pared que hace poco le había dado paso para escapar de su padrastro se cerraba, evitando asi que el capitán los encontrara. Reafirmo su agarre al pequeño bebé que era su hermanito y lo sujeto con mayor firmeza.

Escucho al fauno llamándola y se apresuró a ir hasta donde él estaba. Le había dicho que era el momento para abrir el portal, solo necesitaba entregarle al bebé. Dudo por unos segundos al ver entre sus manos la daga que había obtenido del comedor del hombre pálido. Sin embargo, un recuerdo asalto su mente: las tres figuras talladas. Eran el fauno, ella, y su hermano. Ahora estaba claro.

— ¿Planeaste esto? — pregunto con voz temblorosa a la par que retrocedía un paso.

—No entiendo a qué se refiere, alteza…

— ¡¿Cómo sabias que mi hermano estaría aquí para cumplir la ultima prueba?! — grito asustada.

Vio como poco a poco el fauno disminuía su sonrisa y apretaba más el mango de la daga. El ser hizo un par de sonidos guturales, como los que soltaba al no poder articular fácilmente una palabra, antes de alzar una mano hacia el cielo y señalar la luna.

—La luna ya está en lo alto del cielo, alteza. No hagáis esperar más a vuestro padre…

—No. La luna se quedara ahí hasta que amanezca. Ahora, decidme la verdad.

El fauno retrocedió un poco y luego le dio la espalda mientras veía a la luna. La última de sus hadas apareció de la oscuridad de aquel lugar en donde se abriría el portal; se acercó curiosa hacia su hermano y lo vio unos segundos antes de irse y empezar a volar alrededor de él.

—Está bien, alteza— acepto el fauno con cierta molestia. Se acercó a ella un poco y se detuvo hasta quedar a dos metros de distancia —. Como vos sabeis, hay una historia en donde se cuenta como usted habéis escapado de su reino. Esa historia, se cuenta desde hace muchos años. Y ninguna historia se salva de…cambios.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué cambios?

—La historia que hoy se conoce, no es la verdadera versión— hizo un ademan de rechazo mientras emitía algo similar a un "Ugh" —. La historia real dice, que la princesa…usted, salio de su reino, pero no porque quisiera conocer el mundo de los humanos. La princesa fue buscando…a su hijo— se inclinó y con la mano extendida señalo a su hermano —. Aquel que le fue robado por alguien que quería vuestro trono, y no se lo permitió.

— ¿Estais-Estais diciendo que el…es mi hijo? — el fauno junto sus manos y sonrió levemente. Ella negó con la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos —. Eso es imposible. Solo soy una niña.

—Tal vez aquí, pero en Bethmoora es tan adulta como vuestra inmortalidad os lo permita, alteza— aseguro dando una pequeña reverencia—. Cuando usted llego al mundo humano, el sol la cegó haciéndola olvidar todo lo que habéis vivido antes, incluyendo…el motivo por el que estabais ahí.

Miro a su hermano y busco cualquier similitud entre ambos. Bajo la manta un poco para poder ver su rostro y vio algo en su hombro que no había podido notar antes: cerca del cuello, había una pequeña marca con forma de luna y otras más que pequeñas que simulaban estrellas. Recordó que la misma marca que tenía en su hombro y se quedó sin aliento. No podía ser posible.

Alzo su mirada y encontró al fauno más cerca de ella mientras este la veía atentamente, como esperando a ver su reacción. Acomodo al bebé en sus brazos y se armó de valor para articular una pregunta más.

—Entonces, si él es mi hijo, ¿Quién es su padre?

El dejo salir una pequeña risa y se inclinó frente a ella para intentar estar un poco a su altura.

—Oh, alteza. El padre de vuestro hijo es el ser más afortunado del mundo; ese que fue digno de conquistar vuestro corazón, y quien juro protegerla a usted y a su hijo, aún después del final de los tiempos.

—… ¿y que paso con él? ¿También me espera como mi padre?

El fauno asintió con lentitud al mismo tiempo que juntaba sus manos y las colocaba sobre su pecho. Sobre su corazón.

—El los espera a ambos de regreso. Pero, antes de que ambos se casaran él os juro que haría lo que fuera para protegeros, aun cuando fuera ir hasta el fin de mundo…y de regreso. En cuanto supo que vos no ibais a regresar, fue con vuestro padre y rogo que le permitiera esperarla en uno de los portales que había abierto para vos.

—Pero, creí que habías dicho que este portal era el último.

El fauno asintió lentamente. Extendió una de sus manos hacia ella y mantuvo la otra en su corazón. El tomo su mano y con su pulgar le acaricio el dorso de la mano.

—Solo el dolor de vuestro padre se compara al que yo sentí todos estos años que eh pasado sin vosotros a mi lado— se acercó a ella y volvió a acariciarle el rostro, ahora también pasando uno de sus dedos por la cara del niño —. No os imagináis lo mucho que los eh extrañado.

Se apartó bruscamente y empezó a retroceder asustada. No. No se imaginaba a si misma casada con él, y mucho menos que su hermano menor resultara ser su hijo. Negó asustada y se detuvo para evitar quedar atrapada entre alguno de los muros.

—Vamos, mi princesa. No temais. Yo solo busco que seamos la misma familia que éramos hace miles de años, antes de que todo esto ocurriera— retomo la daga y extendió su brazo hacia ella —. Entregadme a nuestro hijo.

— ¿Por qué?

—El portal no se abrirá si no se derrama sangre de un inocente. Solo un…pinchazo. No tiene por qué ser tanta. Solo unas gotas e iremos a casa.

Sin pensarlo mucho, se abrazó a su hermano y negó rotundamente. Eso no pareció gustarle mucho al fauno, quien le grito recordándole que ella había aceptado obedecerlo. Ella se negó en cada intento del fauno por convencerla. Aunque finalmente, lo logro.

—Bien. Si quereis seguir aquí y dejar todo sin mirar atrás, que se hago vuestra voluntad, alteza.

Y asi, él se fue volviendo a esconderse en la oscuridad.

Los segundos siguientes pasaron en un suspiro. Vidal apareció, le quito al bebé y luego le disparo al intentar recuperarlo. Cayó a un lado del portal y sintió como la vida se escapaba de su cuerpo.

A su mente, llegaron recuerdos. De su padre trabajando en los trajes de los oficiales. De su madre despertándola en sus cumpleaños. Del primer cuento que leyó. Y eso hasta los recuerdos más actuales. En cierto punto, escucho su voz cantando una nana y la voz de fauno diciéndole lo hermosa que era su voz, y que cada vez que la escuchaba se enamoraba un poco más.

Una lagrima se escurrió de su ojo izquierdo y se limitó a aceptar que iba a morir, sin volver a su hogar, y habiendo perdido a su familia otra vez.

—De pie.

Escucho de una voz profunda y cálida. Se levantó y se encontró vestida de forma hermosa, sin heridas y en un bello lugar lleno de luz. Avanzo y se encontró con tres tronos. Vio sorprendida como en el trono central, estaba su padre la veía feliz y con la mirada cristalina.

—Padre.

—Habéis elegido derramar vuestra sangre antes que la de un inocente. Esa era la prueba final. La más importante.

Entonces, tras el trono de su padre salio el fauno, seguido de las tres hadas y con el bebé en brazos. Lo miro sorprendida y con una enorme sonrisa imposible de borrar.

—Y habéis elegido bien— felicito el fauno mientras mecía con suavidad al niño —, alteza.

Sin esperar más, corrió hacia el fauno y lo abrazo con cuidado de no lastimar al bebé, a su hijo. Al separarse, se vieron a los ojos y él se inclinó para que pudieran juntas sus frentes, como hacía mucho que no habían podido hacerlo.

—Por fin están de regreso en casa, mi amada princesa.

—Por fin estamos juntos de nuevo, mí querido fauno.

Se separaron al son los aplausos que se oían de fondo, y ella tomo al bebé en brazos. Solo entonces, su ahora recordado y querido esposo la tomo de la mano y caminaron hasta el trono vacío. Debía retomar su lugar, ese que nunca debía haber dejado.

 _Y asi, la princesa pudo volver a casa. En donde luego reino junto a su esposo y su hijo con amor y alegría. De quienes juro, nunca volver a separarse en su vida inmortal. Aún si eso significara combatir la peores alimañas mortales, o buscarlos después del fin de mundo. No importaba el lugar o la situación, los tres estarían juntos…para siempre._


End file.
